The Battle 2 Defeat Generator Rex Fan Fiction
The Battle 2 Defeat Generator Rex Fan Fiction is the sequel to the Battle to Save Wikia. The sequel was created after the series became so popular and Rex demanded one. We can now start the plot. Users I want to have confimation from all members to see if they want to be in the sequel, i will also accept a few new members to the show. Here is the list of characters from the first one. Please replace the name with a signature if you want to be in the sequel. *Weegee *Tank *Rex *Bink *Crimson *Evan *Solo *Glasol *Ship *Ancy *Jack *Shay *Brian *Character Has Yet to be Named *Sub *Cartoon *Taco D. Robotpants Overview No script yet, but here's an overview: When the alliance between BTFF and GRFF goes horribly wrong, a battle breaks out between the two wikis. Then, after Weegee creates a monster to defeat GRFF, the monster goes rogue and unleashes all of the gangs villains, as well as capturing all their allies Can they round up the villains, defeat the monster, free their allies, and make it back to BTFF before GRFF destroys the wiki. And can they save the one person who caused all this, from being turned on and eliminated by his own friends? (This part is a parady of some people being angry at me for a while for reporting some people) '' Major Events *BTFF and GRFF form an alliance *The alliance is broken and a war begins *Weegee creates a new villain named Devastator *The gang turns on Weegee *Devastator capture the gang's allies *Weegee reunites with the gang *The gang frees its allies and defeats Devastator *The gang defeats GRFF *The alliance is reformed Plot OMG It's starting! Finally! Yeah! ---- The Prank of All Pranks Battle 2 Begins with a hovercraft flying over the water and approaching a big city. This city is Wikitopolis, BTFF. The ship is coming from Wiki City, GRFF. The ship flies up to the land and lands. 2 people get out of the ship. They are welcomed by Weegee and Solo. 'Weegee: Thank you for coming. '''User #1: Yes, yes, now can we get this over with. Solo: Excuse me I didn't know people from the other side were such snobs. User #1: Excuse me, I didn't know people from this side were so rude and disrespectful. Weegee: Gentlemen, we're here for peace, so that is what there is going to be. User #2: Unfortunately... four users walk into the city as the openings credits appear on the screen. They walk all the way through town and many citizens are seem running around, playing. After a few minutes they make it to the gang's house. User #1: You live in a mansion? appearing: Oh, it's not a mansion, it's a super mansion. Solo: Hello Tank, ready? Tank: Yes, ready gentlemen? User #2: Yes, let's go upstairs. walk up the stairs to the lab room, not even noticing some of the users hiding on the first floor balcony. Omi: Did you see the look on that guys face? Evan: We've gotta stop 'em. Bink: Guys... They're here for peace. Jack: They know, but they don't want peace with snobs. Bink: I don' think they're snobs. Jack: Did you hear what Tank said before they got here. Rex: No. Omi: What did he say? Jack: He said that they're snobs and they're just pretending to want peace so they can inspect our house, then rob us of all we got at night. Bink: Jack, that's not gonna make me... Jack: He also said that they were gonna blow up the house. Bink: OK maybe I'll do something now. Jack: He said they're gonna destroy the wiki. Bink: That's crossing the line! Glasol: So what are we gonna do about it? Survive: I say we set their pants on fire.] Tennant: I say we use the trip wire/pie-in-the-face prank Ancy: I say we take me suggestion, and pull the bestest most awesome prank in the history of pranking. Rex: And that is? Ancy: Oh you'll see. Mwa ha ha ha ha, Mwa ha ha ha ha, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha, coughcoughcoughcough... from upstairs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO WORK Ancy: Sorry. Ship: So, what exactly is this prank? Ancy: To my room! Rex: Oh god. doorbell rings. Jon: Oh, I wonder if those are the newbs they were sending us. Bink: Don't call 'em newbs, Jon. whining: But they are... opens the door and four kids are standing outside. Sub: Woah! It's bigger than I thought it would be. Shay: Not really, but I guess it took a long time to build. Brian: This is... totally awesome. Toon: But, um, how do you guys clean all of this? Ancy: We find away one a month. Ship: Actually most of the time we set our house on fire and then get a new one across town. Omi: That only happened once. Evan: And it was King Wiki who... Sub: KING WIKI? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! other three new recruits start screaming and running in circles. Solo: WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY! recruits freeze in place. Brian: Who was that? walking downstairs: So the new recruits are here? Bink: Yes. Solo: Keep an eye on them, we've got plenty of stuff to do upstairs. goes back upstairs. Toon: What are they doing up there? Rex: Negotiating terms of an alliance with the Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki. Shay: Sweet. Jon: Not really, GRFF is actually a bunch of snobs. Ancy: We were gonna prank 'em. Brian: Oh. My. God... IT'S A PONY! Ancy: Look, it's a fat panda. Shay: I am not fat. Ancy: But you're still a panda. Toon: He never said that he wasn't a panda. Ancy: I never said that I was a pony. Shay: But it is obvious. Ancy: True. Omi: So are gonna prank them or not. Ancy: We are... follow me. camera cuts to Ancy's room. All the gang members are standing in a circle around Ancy. He is working on a device. Sub: What's that? Ancy: This my friend is the most diabolical device that was ever invented. The mechanical toilet plunger. others give Ancy a blank stare. He walks into the bathroom connected to his room. He places the device in the toilet and then runs off, placing more in all the other toilers except for the one connected to the meeting room. Toon: Why do we have so many toilets? Jack: Because we do... gives Jack a blank stare. Ancy: And now, we move on to phase two. runs off and comes back a second later holding a large radio. He turns it on and blasts up the volume. The music is a loud guy screaming loudly. Weegee: THAT'S IT! is heard running. He tries to open the door but finds that it is locked. There are some other click noises. The camera cuts inside. Solo, Tank, Weegee, and the two GRFF users are trying to find an exit to the room. Solo: Wait, we haven't tried the window in the bathroom. Tank: There's a WINDOW in the BATHROOM!?!? Solo: Yeah, I know, it's awkward. users head over to the bathroom and open the door. The toilet inside is shaking rapidly. Ancy: NOW! presses a button. All the plungers activate and force the water to go into the pipes and out the only opening, the one right in front of the users in the meeting room. The toilet explodes and force them into the hallway, all the way down the 7 flights of stairs and out the main door. The other users get caught up in the flood and taken out of the mansion, too. The water inside floods out windows and doorways for a few moments until it eventually stops. Solo, Tank, GRFF User #1, GRFF User #2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Be Continued Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Movies